fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Sky Pretty Cure
(Deciding whether to keep are not) also known as Starry Sky PreCure '('Pretty Cure Starry Skies in the English Dub) is a Japanese magical girl anime series unofficially produced by Toei Animation. The series's themes are stars, space and the planets (As well as some Greek Mythology.) Synopsis *''Starry Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' Characters Pretty Cure * / **Sora is the protagonist of the series. Rather quiet and shy girl who stares at the sky. Ever since she was a kid she's loved looking at the stars. After a while she'll start to open up and become more happy and outgoing. She lives in a wedding store named "Dream Dress Tengoku" with her parents her older and younger brother. She is seen wearing a diamond necklace that has always been in her family. Her theme color is white/silver, and her alter ego is . her powers are related to the Cosmos itself. She is represented by the cosmos. * / **Ever since she was little, Hinata has loved matchmaking, altough she is somewhat boy crazy herself. She lives with her parents and her two older sisters in a jewelery store named "Glass House". Her theme color is orange, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to love. She is represented by hearts. * / **A big dreamer with a bigger heart. She is a model for a magazine her parents own. She is usually busy but always finds time to be around her friends. She giggles a lot. She usually hangs around Sora since they both likes the stars. Her theme color is yellow/gold, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to stars and she is represented by stars. * / * / Mascots/Fairies * / **The son of Urania made from a small star. His mother sent him to Earth when the kingdom was attacked and he ended up infront of Sora's house. He works at the wedding dress store along with her family. * **The mother of Star, and ruler of Ciel Étoilé. She also took care of Ceres, Pallas, Juno and Vesta as if they were children. When the kingdom was attacked, she stayed behind and sent her only son, along with the faries to Earth. * **The first fairy to appear. She is the oldest of the fairies. Due to this she is the most mature, but is also the most feminine. She is represented by flowers. In the past she was human and was a gardener. * **The second fairy to appear. She is th second oldest of the fairies. Even so she is very childish. She is represented by circles. In the past she was human and made toys. * **The third fairy to appear. She is the second youngest of the fairies. Out of the four of them she was the tomboy. She is represented by fish. In the past she was human and was an acrobat. * **The fourth fairy to appear. She is the youngest of the fairies. She loves animals. She is represented by lions. In the past she was human and usually around animals. Villians * **The main villian of this series. He attacked Ciel Étoilé out of spite of it's flourish or his creepy obsession with Urania. * : ** ***The first general to appear. Very spiteful and easily jealous. Her Chuku's attack everything that specific person hates. Even with these hateful emotions she is wellmannered. In her first fight with Cure Cosmos, she gives her five minutes to figure out what she's supposed to do. ** ***The second general to appear. * **The series main monster. They are summound by a person's star being shot from their body, (via Sailor Moon style) and being fused with an object. Minor Characters * **A friend of Hinata's and the first person outside of the fairies (and Star) to know the Cures' identity. He showed up in episode seven. In episode eleven, he joined the school's "Prince Club" and in episode twelve it become apperent that he has had a crush on Hinata since they were kids. * **The would be third general to appear. During the battle of Ciel Étoilé, Star was able to heal her. He sent her to Earth under the name Gorugon Karsuryoku as a way to still be connected to her family. She is shown to have a mutual crush on her co-worker Hino Kasei. * **A co-worker of Gorugon Karsuryoko. Items Locations Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Splendidcities Category:Starry Sky Pretty Cure Category:User: Splendidcities